Love You and Baby
by Aimi Bunko
Summary: Sejak Gerald meninggal dan Usui Takumi menjadi penerus keluarga Walker, seluruh keluarga Ayuzawa seolah dilanda musibah. Kehidupan mereka mulai diusik oleh keluarga Walker yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Alhasil, sebuah tragedi mengerikan membuat Misaki menjadi sebatang kara.
1. Takumi & Misaki 1

Disclaimer : Fujiwara Hiro

Author : Aimi Bunko

Genre : Romance – Drama

Rate : Rate : M ~ T ~M ~T

Pairing : Usui Takumi (24 Tahun) dan Ayuzawa Misaki (23 Tahun)

Selamat membaca reader #MiBunko!

* * *

Love U and Baby – chapter 1

Sejak Gerald meninggal dan Usui Takumi menjadi penerus keluarga Walker, seluruh keluarga Ayuzawa seolah dilanda musibah. Kehidupan mereka mulai diusik oleh keluarga Walker yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Alhasil, sebuah tragedi mengerikan membuat Misaki menjadi sebatang kara. Seluruh keluarganya – Sakuya, Minako, dan Suzuna – menghilang dari kehidupan Misaki. Bukan hanya keluarganya, Shintani Hinata juga menjadi korban dari tragedi mengerikan. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan ketika hendak mengunjungi Misaki yang saat itu sedang menuntun ilmu setelah lulus SMA di Hokaido. Bagi Misaki, kecelakaan itu sungguh tidak wajar. Mobil yang dikendarai mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi ketika dilakukan penyelidikan, ternyata rem mobil itu tidak lagi berfungsi. Rem mobil itu seolah sengaja di rusak oleh seseorang.

Sejak itu pula, Misaki menjauh dari Takumi. Ia memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Banyak alasan dan salah satu adalah penyebab kecelakan keluarganya. Ia tahu, kecelakaan itu pasti ada keterkaitan dengan keluarga Walker.

~ Takumi & Misaki ~

Misaki berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia baru saja selesai kerja di tempat Latte Maid. Setelah kematian keluarganya, Misaki tidak meneruskan pendidikan di Hokaido. Dia tidak sanggup untuk membiaya uang pendidikan yang sangat mahal. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan bekerja lagi sebagai maid.

Beberapa hari ini, ia terus bekerja keras. Ternyata gaji sebagai maid Latte tidak bisa mencukupi kehidupannya dan mengharuskannya untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Setelah kerja di Latte maid, Misaki melanjutkan pekerjaan di sebuah restoran Italia. Gara-gara bekerja pada dua tempat, Misaki tidak punya waktu luang untuk beristirahat. Akibatnya, tubuhnya mudah sekali terasa capek. Seluruh badannya terasa sedang ditimpa oleh batu besar.

Misaki melangkah dengan langkah letih. Perjalanan menuju rumah masih empat blok lagi. Tapi Ia sudah merasa tidak sanggup untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan dan akhirnya tubuh jatuh ke tanah. Kesadaran dirinya menghilang.

~ Takumi & Misaki ~

Takumi mengedong tubuh Misaki dengan gaya bridal style. Seorang pelayan wanita membuka pintu kamar.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya, kamu kembali saja ke tempat istirahat pelayan," perintah Takumi sebelum menutup pintu.

Takumi meletakkan tubuh Misaki ke kasur berukuran _double_-nya. Telapak tangan diletakkan ke dahi Misaki. Terasa sangat panas. Keringat Misaki pun mulai bercucuran. Membanjiri wajahnya hingga ke seluruh tubuh wanita itu. Merasa iba, Takumi membuka kancing kemeja Misaki. Dan tampaklah bra hitam berenda yang menggoda. Takumi berniat untuk melihat saja, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak cukup. Tangannya pun mulai menyentuh tubuh Misaki yang sudah tidak memakai kemeja. Tubuh itu terasa lembut dan harum. Bau jeruk menyerbak dari tubuh yang sangat indah tersebut.

Takumi tidak mau terus terfokus pada tubuh atas Misaki. Akhirnya ia menurunkan celana panjang Misaki dan menampakkan sehelai segitiga yang menutupi bagian kewanitaannya. Sesuatu yang tertutup segitiga tersebut sungguh mengundang.

Takumi tidak dapat menahan geloranya yang telah memuncak tinggi. Dilepaskan segitiga yang menutup daerah kewanitaan itu dan terlihat surgawi dunia. Dielusnya dengan lembut. Setelah merasa sedikit puas dengan hanya elusan saja, Takumi berpindah ke tubuh atas Misaki. Dilepaskan bra yang masih menutup tubuh Misaki dan tampak bukit kembar dengan _nipple _merah muda. Kemudian disentuhnya dengan sangat lembut, merasakan betapa kenyalnya bukit kembar yang dimiliki Misaki.

Takumi tidak lagi bisa menahan nafsunya. Bagian bawah yang tertutup celana sudah menegang dan ingin keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera dilumat bibir gadis yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Takumi mengulum lembut bibir tipis Misaki. Dimasukkan lidahnya ke dalam tubuh Misaki, meskipun tidak ada balasan dari sang empu lidah.

Ciuman Takumi semakin liar dan turun ke leher Misaki dengan meninggalkan berkas-berkas merah. Ketika tiba di bukit kembar, Takumi terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang tubuh Misaki dengan tatapan berbinar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Misaki memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan kekagumannya, tangan Takumi mulai meremas pelan benda kenyal yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Kemudian dikecup dengan lembut agar tidak menyakiti Misaki dan membuatnya terbangun, dan sesekali dihisapnya _nipple_ merah muda yang semakin menegangkan sang junior di dalam celana.

Ternyata perilaku Takumi tidak cukup hanya di bukit kembar Misaki. Ia mencium tubuh Misaki melewati perut dan berhenti tepat di lubang kewanitaaan Misaki. Tanpa menunggu waktu terus berlalu, Takumi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan itu. Sedikit demi sedekit cairan-cairan kental mulai keluar dan membuat Takumi semakin bergairah meskipun hanya dilakukan sepihak olehnya.

Misaki merasakan hal aneh di tubuhnya. Darahnya seolah mendesir dan membuat nafsunya memuncak. Dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang, ia membuka mata dengan pelan-pelan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang bergerak di daerah intim. Sesuatu itu kadangkala menyodok dan kadangkala menghantamnya, membuat sesuatu yang lain di dalam tubuh hendak keluar.

"Ahhh..." tanpa sadar Misaki mendesah.

Segera setelah desahan itu, Misaki melirik ke daerah intimnya. Tampaklah kepala dengan rambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya, Takumi, sedang berada di antara dua paha. Spontan Misaki kaget dan hendak memberontak. Tapi tubuh yang lemas tidak mampu membuatnya untuk melepaskan diri dari sosok yang sedang mengobrak-abrik daerah kewanitaannya.

Kedua tangan Misaki mencoba untuk meraih kepala rambut pirang tersebut dan melepaskan dari daerah intim, tetapi tubuhnya yang bergetar mengurungkan niat. Sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya menjalar seluruh syaraf sensitif dan membuat Misaki sedikit hilang akal. Sentuhan lembut dari daging tak bertulang di bawah sana terus mengejangkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Berhhh... henhhh... tihh... Aaahhhhhh... " Misaki mendesah hebat saat hendak menyuruh Takumi berhenti. Saat itupula, suatu cairan menyembur dari rahimnya dan seketika kakinya melemas dengan nafas yang menjadi tidak beraturan.

Takumi menyeka cairan yang menempel di bibirnya. Cairan Misaki sungguh sangat nikmat. Tidak pernah ia merasakan cairan yang memiliki rasa manis seperti Misaki. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dari daerah kewanitaan Misaki dan mendapatkan tubuh Misaki dengan mata terbuka sedang tergeletak lemas. Ditatapnya Misaki yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur dan langsung mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Misaki menatap sendu tubuh bidang yang terapit di antara kedua pahanya yang sedang terbuka lebar. Tangan Takumi terlihat memegang salah satu betisnya. Semakin memperlihatkan daerah kewanitaannya yang mengangga. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan agar Takumi berhenti, tetapi mulut itu terus membisu. Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur lemas sehingga tidak bisa mengucap satu kata pun.

Masih dalam apitan kedua paha Misaki, Takumi membuka tali pinggang dan resleting. Tampaklah junior yang sudah mengacung sempurna. Takumi membelai lutut Misaki dengan pelan untuk menenangkannya. Ia akan melanjutkan ke tahap terakhir dari aktivitas mereka. Tanpa persetujuan dari Misaki, diarahkan juniornya ke lubang yang baru saja dinikmati dengan lidahnya.

Misaki terlonjak kaget. Ia baru sadar apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat sesuatu yang lebih besar dari daging tak bertulang mulai masuk ke dalam daerah kewanitaannya.

"Akh... jangannnhhh... akkhh... " pekik Misaki sembari mencoba bangkit. Tapi tangan Takumi yang berada di pinggul membatasi tindakannya. Tangan pria itu pun mulai menarik pinggul Misaki ke depan dan membuat kaki panjangnya mulai berjinjit karena menegang menahan rasa nyeri di bagian bawahnya.

Misaki memegang seprei kasur dengan kuat. Kuku-kukunya tertancap dan hampir merobek seprai berwarna putih _cream_ tersebut. Misaki mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan rasa nyeri yang semakin menyakitkan. Sekali-kali, matanya terpejam rapat. Beberapa bulir air mata bermunculan di pelupuk matanya.

Takumi semakin mendesak tubuhnya untuk memasuki tubuh Misaki yang sangat sempit. Ia pun kembali menarik pinggul Misaki untuk membantu wanita itu dalam penetralisasi yang semakin dalam.

"Aaakkkhhh... sakiiittt...! Ak... kuuuhhh... mohooon, henhhh... tikaanhhh... " mohon Misaki dengan kata yang terputus-putus. Ia menangis karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang seolah hendak merobek tubuhnya.

Takumi merasa prihatin mendengar permohonan itu dan pekikan suara Misaki yang menahan rasa sakit. Ia membangunkan tubuh Misaki yang terbaring dan dipeluknya erat. Kemudian ia mengelus punggung Misaki berharap dapat menenangkannya sejenak. Diberhentikan usahanya untuk memasuki Misaki lebih dalam. Memberikan kesempatan Misaki untuk bernafas dan mempersiapkan diri.

"Jangan... jangan lanjutkan lagi Takumi... ! ... sungguh... i-ini sa... ngat menyakitkan... akhh... " rintih Misaki dengan buliran air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sssttt... tenanglah Misaki. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Takumi memberikan ketenangan. Ia kembali membelai punggung dan kepala Misaki dengan lembut secara bergantian. Ia mencoba membuat Misaki merasa nyaman dan rileks. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membiarkan wanita yang sangat dicintainya merintih kesakitan berkali-kali. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan juniornya yang meminta lebih dan memberhentikan tujuan awalnya sebelum ia membawa Misaki ke kamarnya.

Takumi menarik kepala Misaki yang tenggelam di antara lehernya dan mencium bibir Misaki. Dengan ciuman lembut itu, Takumi berharap Misaki merasa sangat nyaman.

Takumi melanjutkan usahanya. Ia mendorong kembali tubuhnya dan menarik kedua tangan Misaki bergantian dengan tangan kanan agar memeluknya. Tangan kirinya semakin mendesak pinggul Misaki untuk semakin mendekat. Dalam sekali hentakan keras, junior Takumi telah tertanam sempurna di tubuh Misaki. Seketika darah segar keluar dari daerah intim Misaki dan membuat sang penyodok – Takumi – merasa bangga. Ia adalah orang pertama yang pernah menyentuh Misaki.

Mata Misaki spontan terbelalak lebar saat sesuatu yang menyakitkan sedang terjadi di bawah sana. Ia ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya, namun bibir Takumi menghentikan dan meredam teriakannya. Alis Misaki semakin berkerut dan air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengaliri di pipi yang merona merah. Ia membelit kedua lengannya lebih erat di tubuh Takumi ketika rasa sakit itu semakin merobek tubuhnya dari dalam.

Takumi melepas kuncian bibirnya dari bibir Misaki. Mereka berdua segera menghirup oksigen dengan rakus karena O2 tersebut telah menipis di dalam rongga dada. Setelah puas menangkap oksigen, mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Mata emerald Takumi menyelami mata coklat Misaki. Ia mencoba menyampaikan perasaaan yang menginginkan Misaki seutuhnya. Kemudian ia kembali merenggut bibir itu dari pemiliknya.

Perlahan dibaringkan tubuh Misaki di atas kasur. Ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Dengan hati-hati, ditarik juniornya dari tubuh Misaki dan dihentakannya kemudian.

"AAAKKKHHH!" Misaki memekik kesakitan. Ia kembali merasa sakit di pangkal pahanya. Ternyata hentakan kedua Takumi masih belum membuat Misaki menerima benda yang terlalu besar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Perih dan nyeri itu seakan kembali mengoyak tubuh Misaki.

Takumi mendiamkan juniornya sejenak di dalam tubuh Misaki. Memberikan kesempatan wanita itu untuk bersiap dengan aktivitas selanjutnya. Dengan hati-hati lagi, ditarik juniornya dan dihentakkan kembali.

"Ahh... " Misaki mendesah.

Mendengar reaksi Misaki, Takumi mengulangi hal sama dengan tempo yang konstan. Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali dan sukses membuat keduanya mendesah hebat. Segala kasih sayang yang dirasakannya, diluapkan kepada tubuh yang berada di bawahanya dengan gerak berirama dan aktivitas yang terus memompa daerah kewanitaan Misaki. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai bercucuran deras dari tubuh kedua dan saling bersatu seiring tubuh mereka yang saling bergumul.

"Ahh... hahh... ah, ah, hh, ah, ahh... " desah Misaki kembali.

Cengkraman kedua tangan Misaki meremas kuat seprei di bawahnya seiring dengan hentakan-hentakan yang dilakukan Takumi. Hentakan-hentakan itu semakin keras, cepat dan menggila hingga membuat keduannya seakan terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Tak ada lagi pekik kesakitan. Tidak ada lagu suara memohon. Yang ada hanya desah nikmat yang saling bersahutan.

Takumi semakin memompa tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang tak terdeteksi. Ia hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatan. Sedikit lagi. Tidak beberapa lama, Misaki melenguh dan mendesah panjang seiring dengan klimaks keduanya. Cairan hangat menyembur dari bagian terintim tubuhnya karena rangsang kenikmatan yang sudah tak sanggup lagi dibendung. Selang kemudian Takumi dalam sekali hentakan, tubuh keduanya menegang dan saling menyemburkan cairan cinta masing masing. Takumi telah sampai klimaks aktivitas ini. Beberapa tetes cairan itu mengalir keluar dan menetes di seprei.

Takumi ambruk di samping Misaki. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Terlihat Misaki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Takumi menarik Misaki mendekat dan membenamkan tubuh ringkih itu di dada bidangnya. Ia menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Misaki!" lirih Takumi yang tidak didengar Misaki. Wanita itu telah terlelap kembali dalam mimpinya setelah melewati malam yang sangat panjang.

~ Takumi & Misaki ~

Misaki membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Kasur yang ditidurnya terasa lebih nyaman daripada biasanya. Tapi rasa nyaman itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya. Ada cairan-cairan berwarna bening dan kemerahan yang berceceran di kasur itu dan menunjukkan fakta yang telah terjadi. Ia terpaku sejenak dan tanpa disadarinya, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata.

KRIEK... Pintu yang terletak di bagian utara terbuka. Misaki menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan sosok yang sedang memakai handuk di pinggang. Sebuah kain kecil juga melingkar di lehernya.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Takumi mendekati Misaki.

Misaki segera menarik _badcover_ untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin kalau Takumi menyentuhnya lagi.

Takumi terus mendekati Misaki hingga posisinya naik ke atas kasur. Dipandangnya lekat mata Misaki yang mengeluarkan butir-butir air mata. Tangannya hendak menghapus air mata itu, tapi Misaki menepisnya dengan cepat. Mata Misaki melotot ke arah Takumi dengan tajam. Seolah ingin menguburkannya dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

"Kamu mau mandi atau makan?" tanya Takumi lagi. Kini Ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tidak lagi berada di atas kasur.

Misaki tidak menjawab. Tangannya semakin mempererat _badcover _menutupi seluruh tubuh. Takumi menatap Misaki dengan lekat sebelum mengambil pakaian dari lemari. Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ditambahkan dasi hitam yang tergantung di kerah kemeja dan _blazer _hitam sebagai pelengkap. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menatap Misaki dan mendekati wanita yang tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia masih memegang _badcover _dengan kencang dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Takumi melangkah mendekati Misaki dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya sudah tak tahan untuk mengelus rambut Misaki dan menghapus air mata yang sudah turun. Namun harus diurungkan. Misaki pasti akan menepis tangannya dan menolak semua perilaku lembut darinya.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi, setelah itu makan. Aku akan menyuruh seorang pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan pakaian untukmu," ucap Takumi berdiri. "Aku akan pergi ke kantor dan bila ada yang ingin kamu butuhkan, cari saja seorang pelayan," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Misaki.

Takumi segera pergi ke depan rumah. Di sana, Ceddy – merupakan kaki tangan Gerald sebelum meninggal – telah menunggu dengan sebuah tas kerja. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Takumi untuk masuk.

"Ceddy, sekarang kamu tidak perlu ikut ke kantor. Kamu harus mengawasi Misaki agar tidak keluar dari rumah ini," perintah Takumi.

"Baik, tuan!" jawab Ceddy. Ia menutup pintu mobil.

Tidak beberapa lama, mobil Takumi sudah bergerak dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan rumah bak istana tersebut. Ceddy segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menjalan perintah Takumi.

~ Takumi & Misaki ~

Misaki masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tubuh dan matanya terpaku memandang cermin yang bertengger indah dihadapannya. Banyak tanda-tanda merah yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya hingga tempat-tempat yang tidak terlihat. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, air mata tampak membendung pelupuk mata, dan akhirnya tangisan pecah. Tubuh yang berdiri terjatuh ke lantai.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan menuju shower. Diputar kran hingga air membasahi seluruh tubuh. Tangannya mengusap dengan kasar tanda-tanda merah yang terhias di tubuh. Ia ingin menghilangkannya. Ia ingin tanda itu tidak lagi tampak. Ia ingin warna merah itu kembali berwarna normal seperti warna tubuh yang sedikit pucat kecoklatan.

Berjam-jam Misaki berada di shower. Tangan terus mengusap tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan Takumi. Warna merah itu masih tetap ada. Mereka semakin menampakkan jelas tempat yang disentuh oleh Takumi.

Misaki keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil pakaian yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Diabaikan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan. Diabaikan pula makanan yang sangat mengiurkan.

"Nyonya mau ke mana?" tanya Ceddy ketika Misaki telah keluar dari kamar.

Misaki hanya diam. Ia terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari kaki kanan Takumi.

"Nyonya, tuan Takumi menyuruh anda tidak pergi ke mana-mana?" tukas Ceddy yang telah berada di depan Misaki. Ia mencegah Misaki untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan semakin meninggalkan ruang tamu. Di depan mereka, pintu keluar sudah terhampar jelas dan siap untuk terbuka tangan Misaki kapan saja.

"Namaku bukan 'Nyonya', namaku 'Misaki'. Dan kamu maupun Takumi tidak berhak melarangku!" bentak Misaki. Ia kembali melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Ceddy.

"Nyonya, saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda pergi," tukas Ceddy dengan memegang pergelangan Misaki dan tidak mengindahkan perkataannya.

Misaki melototkan mata hingga dua manik itu seolah hendak keluar. Ceddy terpaksa melepaskan pegangannya. Ternyata ia masih belum bisa menandingi ketaguhan wanita itu. Misaki masih sama dengan sosok SMA lima tahun yang lalu. Berani dan tidak takut pada apapun.

"Nyonya mau ke mana? Saya akan mengantar anda!" seru Ceddy mencari jalan lain agar setidaknya ia tahu keberadaan wanita yang seharusnya menjadi nyonya Usui itu.

"Bukan urusan kamu, aku mau ke mana," seru Misaki dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan Ceddy yang hanya terpaku memandang kepergian Misaki.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Takumi dan memastikan kalau Ceddy tidak mengikutinya, Misaki memangil sebuah taksi. Ia masuk ke dalam taksi dan menyuruh sang sopir ke sebuah alamat. Saat ini dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumahnya. Takumi pasti akan datang dan menyeretnya untuk hidup bersama dirinya.

~Takumi &Misaki~

Takumi melonggarkan dasi. Lehernya terasa gerah karena dasi itu terus melilit sepanjang waktu. Mata melirik ke jam yang terpasang di dinding. Ternyata sudah sore dan ia harus segera pulang. Ia khawatir Misaki tidak ada di rumah. Ia tahu benar bagaimana karakter wanita yang telah dikencani selama dua tahun itu dan berakhir sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kring... kring... telepon di atas meja berbunyi.

"Halo, ada apa Ceddy?" ucap Takumi ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku akan mencarinya," ucapnya lagi.

Takumi meletakkan telepon kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Dugaannya ternyata tepat. Misaki telah keluar dari rumahnya. Ia pasti tidak akan mau berlama-lama di rumah orang yang telah merenggut kesuciannya. Meskipun mengetahui kalau perbuatannya telah menyakiti Misaki, Takumi tidak pernah menyesal. Dengan perbuatannya itu, Misaki tidak akan pernah lepas darinya, apalagi bila tubuh Misaki telah tumbuh benih cintanya. Wanita itu pasti tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

~Takumi & Misaki~

"Terima kasih, Pak!" ucap Misaki sembari turun dari Taksi.

Misaki memandang ke sebuah apartemen yang lampunya masih menyala. Dalam hati, ia berharap wanita itu sedang berada di rumah dan tidak sedang bersama Kuuga. Ia melangkah kaki menaikki tangga. Setelah tiba, tangannya mengetuk pintu dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa.

"Misaki?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Hai!" sapa Misaki singkat. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum sedikit.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura menarik tangan Misaki.

Misaki menghela nafas lega. Untunglah harapannya dapat terpenuhi. Ternyata Sakura tidak sedang bersama Kuuga. Ia menjadi bisa mengutarakan untuk menginap beberapa hari di sini.

Sakura menuntun Misaki menuju ruang tengah yang hanya berisi televisi. Saat itu benda segiempat sedang menyala dan Sakura langsung mengambil remote, kemudian menekan tombol _off. _Ia mempersilahkan Misaki untuk duduk di manapun. Misaki memilih mengambil tempat duduk di samping meja kecil di dekat televisi. Sakura mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Kok kamu tidak kabar-kabar dulu mau datang ke sini? Ada apa?" ujar Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Bolehkan beberapa hari aku menginap di sini?" tanya Misaki.

Sakura memandang wajah Misaki dengan selidik. Tidak biasanya wanita pemberani itu mau menginap di apartemennya. Misaki selalu menolak bila ia mengajaknya. Dan kini, tiba-tiba dia ingin menginap di apartemennya tanpa berita apapun.

"Boleh, kan?" izin Misaki lagi.

"Boleh-boleh!" angguk Sakura beberapa kali. "Apakah ada masalah?" akhirnya Sakura mengutarakan juga keingintahuan kedatangan Misaki. Wanita itu hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Matanya terus memandang ke lantai yang beralaskan karpet merah. Menyadari Misaki tidak mau bercerita, Sakura langsung mengambil inisiatif lain. "Sekarang kamu istirahat! Pasti kamu sedang capek, kan," seru Sakura dengan membangkit tubuhnya. Ia menuju ke sudut ruang, membuka lemari yang tersusun di sana, dan mengambil kasur, bantal dan selimut. Kemudian ia bentangkan hingga tiga benda itu terhampar indah di mata mereka.

"Sekarang kamu tidur!" ucap Sakura sembari menyuruh Misaki untuk masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Terima kasih," tutur Misaki sembari tersenyum sedikit.

Tidak beberapa lama, Misaki tertidur. Wajah gelisah sediki demi sedikit memundar, dan menampakkan wajah yang tenang. Sakura kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia menuju salah satu meja yang terdapat laptop yang sedang terbuka. Ia pun larut dalam pekerjaannya.

~Takumi & Misaki~

"Ceddy, kamu sudah tahu keberadaan Misaki?" tanya Takumi di sela-sela memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut. Kemarin ia mencari Misaki di rumah wanita itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia pun mencari-cari ke tempat yang sering dikunjungi Misaki, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Misaki belum juga dapat ditemukan.

"Berdasarkan informasi beberapa suruhan saya, saat ini nyonya Misaki sedang berada di rumah nona Sakura," jawab Ceddy menjelaskan.

"Sebelum pergi ke bandara, kita pergi ke sana. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar," perintah Takumi. Tangannya mengambil gelas yang berisi jus jeruk dan meneguk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baik, tuan!" jawa Ceddy dengan menundukkan kepala.

Seperti perkataan Ceddy, Misaki memang berada di rumah Sakura. Dari luar apartemen, ia dapat mendengarkan gelegar tawa wanita itu. Tawa Misaki tampak berbeda. Tidak sebebas biasanya. Bagaikan ada beban. Dan Takumi tahu apa penyebabnya.

Takumi berdiri di depan apartemen bernomorkan 29. Sebelum mengetuk pintu, ia melirik jam tangan. Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum keberangkatannya ke Britain.

Tok... tok... tok...

Terdengar deru langkah membuka pintu. Ketika mendekat, Takumi tahu siapa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

Misaki tersentak kaget. Sosok yang tidak ingin ditemui sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan segera, Misaki langsung menutup pintu. Tetapi ia kalah cepat. Takumi mendorong pintu hingga pintu apartemen itu kembali terbuka. Lambat-laun, pintu apartemen itu terbuka lebar dan bagaikan mempersilahkan Takumi untuk masuk.

"Mau apa kamu?" bentak Misaki dengan kasar.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap Takumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Misaki. Tangannya hendak mengelus lembut pipi Misaki yang tampak lelah. Tetapi wanita itu sudah menepisnya sebelum ia sempat menggapai pipi putih dihadapannya.

"Jangan berani kamu menyentuhku!" teriak Misaki dengan nada yang dinaikkan beberapa oktaf dari semula.

Takumi menatap wajah Misaki dengan perasaan sayang. Diselidiki setiap raut wajah yang menengang itu. Gelora Takumi mulai memuncak. Ada sedikit kemarahan dan kesedihan. Dan akhirnya dia tidak tahan untuk memberi hukuman pada wanita itu. Ditarik tengkuk Misaki hingga bibir mereka mendekat dan mengecup dengan sedikit kasar. Misaki mencoba memberontak tetapi tenaga Takumi – yang sejak SMA memang selalu mengalahkan tenaganya – sudah mengunci seluruh tubuh. Misaki juga dapat merasakan lidah Takumi yang hendak memasuki rongga mulutnya, tetapi dia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan agar mulutnya tidak terbuka. Ternyata benteng pertahanan itu hanya sebentar. Tangan Takumi menyentuh payudara kirinya dan refleks membuat Misaki menjerit dalam lumatan ciuman Takumi. Saat itulah Takumi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan memasukkan lidahnya. Daging tak bertulang itu menyondok dan memilin lidah, mencoba agar lidah Misaki mengikuti permainannya. Air saliva Misaki pun mulai menetes dan membasahi pergelangan Takumi.

"Haah... haah..." Misaki mengambil dan menghembuskan nafas dengan tergesa-gesa. Tubuhnya langsung tersungkur ke lantai. Paru-parunya sudah terasa sangat kering karena bibir dan lidah Takumi sangat lama melekat di bibir dan menaut di lidahnya.

Takumi puas. Lidahnya menjilati air saliva Misaki yang menetes di pergelangan tanpa pernah mengalihkan pandangannya. Hukuman untuk Misaki ini sangat membuatnya hilang akal. Sejenak tadi, dia hampir menelajangi wanita itu bila tangan Misaki tidak mencegahnya.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku berteriak!" bentak Misaki ketika Takumi hendak membantu Misaki berdiri.

Takumi terpaksa menarik uluran tangannya. Matanya terus memandang Misaki yang hendak berdiri. Tubuh wanita itu lunglai bak tak bertenaga. Kakinya seolah tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi.

Setelah Misaki berdiri dengan sempurna, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu dan tidak membiarkan Takumi untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara itu, Takumi memandang pintu yang tertutup itu tanpa banyak ekspresi. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hal itu yang akan terjadi.

Takumi melangkah kaki menuruni anak tangga. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Ceddy yang sejak tadi hanya memandang adegan _french kiss _tersebut. Tidak beberapa lama, mobil itu tidak lagi terlihat di apartemen dua lantai tersebut.

~Takumi & Misaki~

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Takumi & Misaki 2

Disclaimer : Fujiwara Hiro

Author : Aimi Bunko

Genre : Romance – Drama

Rate : Rate : M ~ T ~M ~T

Pairing : Usui Takumi (24 Tahun) dan Ayuzawa Misaki (23 Tahun)

Selamat membaca reader #MiBunko!

* * *

Love U and Baby – chapter 2

_LAST EPISODE __ Setelah Misaki berdiri dengan sempurna, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu dan tidak membiarkan Takumi untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara itu, Takumi memandang pintu yang tertutup itu tanpa banyak ekspresi. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hal itu yang akan terjadi. _

_Takumi melangkah kaki menuruni anak tangga. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Ceddy yang sejak tadi hanya memandang adegan french kiss tersebut. Tidak beberapa lama, mobil itu tidak lagi terlihat di apartemen dua lantai tersebut. _

~Takumi & Misaki~

"Misaki, sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Wajah kamu sangat pucat!" seru Manager Satsuki.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Manager. Sebentar lagi selesai," ucap Misaki sembari terus membersihkan meja Latte Maid.

Kafe Latte Maid sudah tutup sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Hari ini Misaki bertugas piket untuk membersihkan Latte Maid dengan Honoka. Tetapi sejak dua jam yang lalu, tubuhnya memang terasa tidak enak. Seluruh organ tubuh seolah terasa sangat letih. Ditambah lagi, setiap ia mencium bau yang menyengat, sesuatu dalam tubuh bagaikan hendak keluar. Berulang kali ia harus pulang-pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Misaki selalu merasa tubuhnya berbeda daripada biasa. Ia pun menjadi bertambah nafsu makan dan selalu mual-mual setiap pagi. Dan dua hari yang lalu, ia baru sadar bahwa ada sebuah nyawa yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Nyawa itu mempunyai detak jantung yang dapat dirasakannya.

**~FLASBACK ~**

"Huek... Huek... Huek... " Misaki mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut di wadah westafel.

Tangannya menghidupkan kran dan mengalirkan air ke mulutnya. Beberapa hari ini setiap pagi menjelang, perutnya selalu membuat masalah. Anehnya lagi, ia menjadi lebih cepat lelah dengan tabiat baru yang suka tertidur pada saat matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Padahal kalau siang hari, ia harus bekerja di Latte Maid dan akibatnya beberapa kali manager menegurnya. Dan akhir-akhir ini juga, ia sering melahap makanan dengan porsi yang lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Saat waktu belum menunjukkan pukul 2 siang saja, setidaknya ia sudah melahap hampir 3 piring makanan berat.

Sebenarnya Misaki mengkhawatirkan sesuatu tentang tubuhnya. Dan kekhawatiran itu terbukti. Mata Misaki terbelalak dengan senyuman miris memandang sebuah batang putih dengan garis dua melintang berwarna merah.

Misaki menggelengkan kepala tanda ketidakpercayaan. Dengan segala pikiran positifnya, Misaki mengambil batang putih lain dan mencobanya lagi. Tapi semua harapan hanya sia-sia belaka. Hasilnya masih sama dengan menunjukkan garis dua melintang berwarna merah. Dan ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ada darah daging Usui Takumi di rahimnya.

~**END FLASHBACK~**

"Misaki, sebaiknya berhenti saja. Aku yang akan melanjutkannya," tutur Honoka khawatir melihat wajah Misaki yang semakin pucat.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi sele_". Belum sempat Misaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya hendak tersungkur ke lantai. Untung saja Honoka memiliki refleks yang tinggi. Ia menangkap tubuh Misaki sebelum terjatuh ke lantai dan memberikan kesakitan pada wanita yang sedang menutup mata. Ternyata Misaki pingsan.

"Manager! Manager!" panggil Honoka.

Manager datang dengan raut kebinggungan mendengar suara Honoka. Dan ketika melihat tubuh Misaki yang terkulai tak berdaya, ia berteriak histeris.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Manager Satsuki mendekati tubuh Misaki.

Honoka menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak tahu".

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miyazono Sensei tiba-tiba datang. Ia langsung mendekati tubuh Misaki dan menopang tubuhnya ke tubuh Misaki agar Honoka tidak keberatan. Wanita berdada besar ini memang sering mengunjungi Latte Maid sekedar untuk mengganggu Misaki.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," tutur Manager Satsuki. "Aku akan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Kalian bawa dia ke depan kafe. Biar Latte Maid ini dijaga Subaru dan Erika," perintah Manager Satsuki.

Honoka dan Miyazono Sensei menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian ia langsung pergi ke garasi mobil. Sementara itu, Honoka dan Miyazono Sensei membopong tubuh Misaki keluar Latte Maid. Mereka memasukkan tubuh Misaki ke dalam mobil dan tidak beberapa lama mobil itu telah menghilang dari lingkungan Latte Maid.

~Takumi & Misaki~

Takumi masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang melonggarkan dasi. Ia merasa sangat lelah harus pulang-pergi dari Britain ke Jepang. Sebagai penerus negara Britain, ia mempunyai tanggung jawab besar untuk negara itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menetap di negara tersebut dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Setiap berada di Britain, ia selalu merindukan Misaki. Bukan hanya rindu, ia juga selalu khawatir dengan Misaki. Keluarga Walker masih belum mau menerima sosok Misaki terutama kakeknya – The Duke of Rachester.

"Tuan, saya baru mendapat berita tentang nyonya Misaki," ucap Ceddy sembari memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku. Ternyata dari masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi samping sopir, ia sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Ada apa? Apakah Misaki baik-baik saja?" tanya Takumi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sekarang nyonya Misaki sedang berada di rumah sakit"

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Takumi dengan raut yang semakin khawatir.

"Tidak tahu tuan. Suruhan saya hanya mengatakan kalau pegawai Latte Maid membopong tubuh nyonya Misaki masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo," jelas Ceddy.

"Sekarang kita ke sana. Batalkan semua pertemuan untuk malam ini," perintah Takumi.

"Baik tuan!" jawab Ceddy dengan menganggukkan kepala.

~Takumi & Misaki~

"Bagaimana keadaan Misaki, dokter?" tanya Manager Satsuki ketika seorang laki-laki berpakaian putih keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Tenang, dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan tidak ada pengaruh yang fatal untuk kandungannya saat ini," jelas dokter.

"Kandungan? Maksud dokter?" tanya Miyazono Sensei tidak mengerti. Honoka dan Manager Satsuki pun menganggukkan kepala menandakan pendapat yang sama dengan Miyazono Sensei .

"Apakah kalian tidak tahu kalau pasien Misaki sedang hamil. Umur kehamilannya sudah lima minggu," jelas dokter.

Manager Satsuki, Honoka dan Miyazono Sensei hanya terpaku. Mereka sedikit tidak percaya dengan pemberitahuan dari dokter itu, tetapi raut wajah dokter yang menyakinkan segera meruntuhkan ketidakpercayaan itu.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditanya, saya permisi," ucap dokter sembari pergi.

Manager Satsuki, Honoka dan Miyazono Sensei hanya menganggukkan kepala mengantarkan kepergian dokter. Selang beberapa menit, mereka masih dalam keheningan. Otak mereka bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Sosok laki-laki yang sedang setengah berlari datang ke arah mereka dengan raut khawatir yang besar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Misaki?" tanya Takumi frustasi.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja," jawab Honoka mewakili jawaban dari mereka.

"Apakah aku boleh masuk ke dalam?"

"Tidak, tunggu Misaki dipindahkan ke ruangan inap," jawab Honoka lagi.

Tidak beberapa lama, beberapa suster membawa Misaki dengan tempat tidur dorong. Tubuh Misaki terlihat sangat tidak berdaya. Tali infus di tangan memberikan kesan yang sangat mendalam dan kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi, terutama Takumi.

"Takumi, ada yang ingin aku katakan ke kamu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Miyazono Sensei mencegah Takumi untuk mengikuti para suster. Hanya Honoka, Manager Satsuki dan Ceddy – yang baru datang – mengikuti mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takumi dengan nada tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan menuju ke ruangan inap Misaki.

"Misaki hamil. Apakah kamu tahu tentang itu?" tanya Miyazono sensei _to the point_ dan membuat Takumi terhenyak.

"Hamil?"

"Ya, dia sedang hamil lima minggu," ulang Miyazono sensei meyakinkan. Takumi langsung tak bergeming. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" tanya Miyazono sensei lagi.

Ia tidak perlu bertanya siapa ayah anak Misaki karena ia yakin benar kalau sosok di hadapannya kini yang telah menciptakan nyawa baru itu.

"Dia akan menjadi kelemahanmu untuk menghadapi keluarga Walker. Dan bukan hanya kelemahanmu, Misaki sedang dalam ancaman besar. Dengan kata lain, di dalam tubuh Misaki telah tumbuh penerus keluarga Walker berikutnya dan membuat keluarga yang kontra semakin membencimu dan membahayakan dirinya," lanjut Miyazono sensei tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Takumi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Takumi hanya diam. Ia sebenarnya senang karena di dalam rahim Misaki ada darah dagingnya. Bahkan ia merasa sangat bahagia karena di tubuh Misaki terdapat benih cintanya. Tapi kesenangan dan kebahagiaan itu setara dengan kekhawatirannya. Perkataan Miyazono sensei memang benar. Ia telah menjerumuskan Misaki ke dalam bahaya yang sangat besar. Bukan hanya keluarga Walker yang akan membahayakan Misaki dan kandungannya, perusahaan yang menjadi saingannya pun pasti akan memanfaatkan keadaan Misaki untuk menjatuhkannya dan perusahaan.

"Kamu harus menjaga dia baik-baik bila tidak ingin dia terluka, atau lebih parahnya, kamu akan kehilangan dia dan bayimu selamanya," ucap Miyazono sensei. Ia pun melangkah kaki dan meninggalkan Takumi dalam pemikirannya.

~Takumi & Misaki~

Misaki mengerjap mata berkali-kali, mencoba mengkondisikan dua manik itu untuk melihat dunia. Bola mata melirik ke sana kemari ketika ia merasa sangat asing dengan ruangan ini. Sunyi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bau yang menyengat sedikit mengobok-obok perutnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur. Perlahan pergi meninggalkan ruangan berwarna putih tersebut.

Matahari masih menampakkan setengah bundarannya. Warna kekuningannya pun masih belum sempurna. Lorong-lorong gedung rumah sakit terlihat sunyi. Hanya sekali-kali terlihat para wanita berpakaian putih dengan topi putih di atasnya. Dan akhirnya Misaki sadar. Ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Beberapa jam lalu, ia pingsan dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

Misaki terus berjalan hingga ia terpaku mendengarkan sebuah suara tangisan. Suara itu membuat Misaki melangkah lebih dalam pada sebuah ruangan yang memperlihatkan bayi-bayi kecil yang sedang menangis. Beberapa suster sedang mengedong bayi-bayi itu sembari menina-bobokan. Tanpa sadar, Misaki mengelus perut ratanya dengan lembut. Di dalam rahimnya terdapat nyawa yang beberapa bulan lagi akan hadir di kehidupannya.

"Misaki, kenapa kamu di sini?" ucap suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat tidak asing di telinga Misaki. Misaki menoleh sekilas dan kembali memandang bayi-bayi di dalam ruangan kaca tersebut. "Sekarang kamu harus ke ruang inap, tidak baik jalan-jalan seperti ini untuk kandungan kamu, apalagi dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini," seru Takumi sembari meletakkan selimut yang di bawanya ke pundak Misaki. Tetapi Misaki langsung menepis tangan Takumi.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ucap Misaki ketus, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Takumi. Ia tidak menyangka Takumi mengetahui tentang kandungannya. Tetapi ia juga tidak tampak terkejut. Ia yakin, lambat-laun Takumi pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Takumi dengan segera memegang lengan Misaki dan membuat langkah Misaki terhenti. "Kamu mau ke mana? Ingat, kamu sedang hamil!"

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Misaki dengan meronta-ronta. "Sakit," rintih Misaki ketika ia mulai merasakan nyeri di lengannya karena Takumi memegangnya dengan kuat.

Takumi segera melepaskan pegangannya. "Maaf,"lirihnya.

Misaki tidak menghiraukan perkataan Takumi. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang bayi tersebut. Takumi mengikuti setiap langkah Misaki tanpa pernah menghilangkan sosok itu dari matanya.

~Takumi & Misaki~

Takumi memandang gerak-gerik Misaki dengan intens. Tidak pernah sedetikpun, ia memalingkan wajah dari sosok itu. Kadangkala, ia mengembangkan senyum ketika Misaki tiba-tiba memaparkan simpulan senyuman di wajahnya. Meskipun senyuman itu bukan untuk Takumi, ia sedikit bersyukur karena sosok itu masih bisa mengembangkan bibir manisnya. Mimik wajah Misaki yang ceria dan lembut membuat Takumi merasa sangat tenang. Setidaknya sosok itu masih merasakan kesenangan di dalam situasi yang tidak diinginkannya kini.

Trit... trit... trit... tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Takumi segera mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Ceddy?" tanya Takumi ketika mendapat sebuah nama kaki tangannya. "Kami akan segera ke sana!" ujarnya sembari menutup ponselnya, kemudian ia bangkit dan mendekati Misaki. "Kamu harus segera kembali ke ruang inap, dokter mau memeriksa keadaanmu," seru Takumi sembari memegang tangan Misaki.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" berontak Misaki dan seketika pegangan tangan Takumi langsung lepas dari tangannya.

Misaki kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Ia bercanda ria seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan Takumi. Suara tawanya semakin menggelegar. Kikihan yang bagaikan tanpa beban meraja rela memenuhi ruangan. Sementara Takumi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Misaki, dokter mau memeriksamu sekarang, sebaiknya kita ke ruang inap. Kamu bisa bermain dengan mereka nanti," ucap Takumi menarik Misaki menjauh dari anak-anak.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Misaki.

"Misaki, jangan membuat aku mengeluarkan mereka dari rumah sakit ini," seru Takumi sembari melepaskan tangan Misaki.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kepada mereka?" ujar Misaki dengan mimik khawatir. Ia hapal benar dengan nada mengancam seperti ini, sedikit mengingatkan sosok egois Takumi beberapa tahun lalu.

Takumi menghela nafas. Tangannya memperbaiki kain – yang dibawanya – hendak jatuh dari pundak Misaki. Kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Misaki dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa apalagi mengeluarkan mereka jika sekarang kamu ke ruang inap dan membiarkan dokter memeriksa kamu dan kandunganmu," jawab Takumi.

Takumi kembali menarik tangan Misaki dan wanita itu tidak lagi memberontak. Ia menurut tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata penolakan. Ancaman dari Takumi selalu membuatnya tunduk. Bukannya karena ia tidak bisa menolak, tapi Misaki tahu benar dengan sosok yang sedang menggenggam tangannya kini. Bila Takumi sudah memberikan sebuah ultimatum, laki-laki itu tidak akan ragu untuk melakukannya meskipun akan menyakiti orang lain.

~Takumi & Misaki~

"Aku tidak mau makan!" ucap Misaki menolak makanan yang diberikan Miyazono Sensei.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Takumi menelepon Miyazono Sensei agar menjaga Misaki. Dan sekarang, disinilah ia berada dengan wanita yang sedang hamil lima minggu tersebut.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah membujuk Misaki untuk makan, tapi wanita itu terus menolak. Padahal menurut perkataan Ceddy, Misaki belum makan sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia hanya terus minum susu coklat dan sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas.

"Misaki, ayo makan! Nanti kasihan janin di dalam perut kamu," bujuk Miyazono sensei.

Misaki menggelengkan kepala,"Aku tidak mau makan, sensei," tolak Misaki lagi. Tidak tahu mengapa, nafsu makannya berkurang. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sanggup menghabiskan berpiring-piring makanan berat dalam porsi yang besar.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau makan, aku akan telepon Takumi dan memaksamu untuk makan," ancam Miyazono sensei.

"Telepon saja!" seru Misaki ketus.

"Ok, aku akan telepon. Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab bila ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu. Bukankah kamu tahu sendiri sifatnya," ucap Miyazono sensei sembari menekan nomor telepon.

GLEK, jantung Misaki menjadi memburu. Ia menjadi sedikit takut juga. Seperti perkataan Miyazono sensei, Takumi dapat melakukan apa saja kepadanya. Ketika SMA dahulu, ia selalu melakukan hal yang tidak terdeteksi.

"Jangan! Jangan telepon Takumi," cegah Misaki sembari mengambil ponsel Miyazono sensei dengan kasar. Ia langsung mengambil makanan dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut.

Miyazono sensei tersenyum dan berkata, "Bagus, akhirnya kamu mau makan juga."

"Aku terpaksa," tutur Misaki dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Kamu harus makan dengan ikhlas, jadi janin kamu dapat merasakan nikmat makanan itu," seru Miyazono sensei dengan senyuman.

Misaki tidak lagi berkomentar. Ia hanya fokus dengan makanan sembari memberikan ketenangan pada hatinya. Daripada ia mengdumel tidak jelas, ia merasa lebih baik menikmati makanan ini saja seperti perkataan Miyazono Sensei. Tidak ada untungnya juga, justru mungkin dapat memperburuk janin di dalam perutnya.

~Takumi & Misaki~

"Bagaimana keadaan Misaki?" tanya Takumi ketika masuk ke ruang inap.

Ia menemukan Miyazono sensei sedang berkutak-katik dengan bukunya. Sedangkan Misaki sedang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang. Takumi langsung mendekati tubuh Misaki dan memandang dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dalam lelapnya, Misaki tampak tenang tetapi terlihat penuh dengan beban.

Tangan Takumi mengelus kepala Misaki dengan lembut. Sekali-kali tampak wanita itu menggeliat tapi tetap tertidur lelap.

"Takumi, bisa kita bicara di luar?" tanya Miyazono sensei.

Tanpa persetujuan Takumi, Miyazono sensei ke luar dari ruangan. Dengan terpaksa, Takumi melenggangkan langkahnya dan menghampiri wanita berdada besar itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah berapa hari Misaki di sini?" tanya Miyazono sensei.

"Dua hari"

"Apakah kamu sudah mendengar dari Ceddy tentang orang-orang yang sudah mengamati rumah sakit ini?"

Hening. Takumi tidak bergeming.

"_So_, kamu bagaimana?"

Masih sama. Takumi tetap tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia justru melangkahkan kaki dan meninggalkan Miyazono sensei yang sudah kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Aku berharap kamu tidak terlalu mengekangnya apalagi _overprotective._ _You must remember that Misaki is pregnant_ dan ia membutuhkan perhatian, bukan _overprotective_," seru Miyazono sensei sebelum tubuh seutuhnya masuk ke dalam ruang inap.

~Takumi & Misaki~


End file.
